


...брату своему

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Тесей редко показывал семейные колдографии.





	...брату своему

— Интересно, как там сейчас Ньют, — сказал Тесей, закидывая руки за голову и глядя в небо над ними — тёмное, грозовое, недоброе.  
  
— Надеюсь, не мокнет, — в тон ему отозвался Персиваль.  
  
— Мокнет, — хмыкнул Тесей. — Наверняка. Если не под дождём, так в каком-нибудь другом дерьме. Это добро он всегда будет находит.  
  
— Узнаю семейную черту, — хмыкнул в ответ Персиваль.  
  
Он лежал рядом, невольно повторяя позу Тесея: пальцы сцеплены в замок на затылке, голова запрокинута к чужим звёздам, скрытым за тучами.  
  
— А знаешь, мама всегда была против того, чтобы он возился с животными, хотя сама разводила гиппогрифов. Но то, что годится в качестве хобби для благородной леди, в качестве работы для джентльмена, по её мнению, не годится совсем.  
  
Как-то Персиваль видел миссис Скамандер на паре колдографий в журналах. Они с миссис Грейвз могли бы быть родными сёстрами: обе одинаково гордо держали голову, лица обеих выражали одинаковое сдержанное превосходство.  
  
— Знакомо. Слышал бы ты, как моя мама разорялась, когда узнала, что я хочу связать будущее с квиддичем. Я столько наслушался о том, как и чем это не подобает потомку благородного и славного рода. Даже отец, который, собственно, к этому роду и принадлежал, маму переубедить не смог. Она до сих пор мне припоминает, что я мог стать каким-то там охотником.  
  
— И стал им! — гнусавым голосом провозгласил Тесей.  
  
— Ага, только что без метлы.  
  
Оба засмеялись, и Тесей перевернулся на бок, подпёр голову ладонью, посмотрел на Персиваля сверху вниз и вдруг полез в карман форменной рубашки. Достал сигареты, досадливо поморщился, бросил пачку Персивалю и продолжил копаться в кармане дальше. Персиваль закурил, щегольски запалив сигарету Инсендио.  
  
— Выпендрёжник, — буркнул Тесей, не прекращая поисков.  
  
— Ни разу у тебя в руках зажигалки не видел, — беззлобно откликнулся Персиваль, выпустив в прохладный воздух клуб дыма.  
  
Наконец Тесей вытащил из кармана крохотный прямоугольник бумаги, и Персиваль против воли вытянул шею, чтобы его увидеть. Тесей редко показывал семейные колдографии, и Персиваль его понимал: для любого оперативника изображение семьи, найденное при нём, может оказаться роковым. Никогда не знаешь, что именно может использовать противник, но в том, что будет бить по самому доступному и больному, сомневаться не приходилось. Тесей здорово рисковал.  
  
В белой рамке, то и дело убегая за её пределы, вертелись два мальчика-подростка: постарше, с волосами потемнее, и помоложе, более рыжий. Одинаковые растрёпанные волосы, одинаковые словно резцом обозначенные скулы, одинаковые светлые глаза, вот только у старшего взгляд озорной, а у младшего — рассеянный, но в то же время устремлённый куда-то за границы кадра, сосредоточенный на чём-то не видимом зрителю.  
  
— Симпатичный, — почти бездумно сказал Персиваль.  
  
Тесей скосил глаза на приятеля и затянулся сигаретой, которую, оказывается, успел закурить, пока Персиваль изучал братьев Скамандеров.  
  
— Учти, Персиваль, положишь на него глаз — и мне придётся тебя убить.  
  
Персиваль поднял взгляд: фамильные узкие губы Тесея изгибались в усмешке, обхватив сигарету, но серые глаза были совершенно серьёзны. Доля шутки в его шутке была так же зыбка, как растворяющийся в воздухе сигаретный дым. Детская неприязнь к младшему брату у Тесея переродилась в тягу защищать, столь же лютую и столь же иррациональную.  
  
Персиваль прищурился и улыбнулся, откидываясь назад на траву.  
  
— Я подумал — хорошо, что у тебя нет сестёр.  
  
Тесей растянулся рядом.  
  
— Брату тоже не слишком повезло.  
  
— Может, ещё повезёт.


End file.
